Hidden Identity
by Kurukus
Summary: Mikan Sakura who has finally escaped her current nightmare moves to Tokyo to start a new life. Finally Thinking her Nightmare has Come to an end, She runs into her new nightmare. NxM Please R
1. Prologue

**Hidden Identity**

* * *

The 16 year old girl laid on her bed sinking away deep in her own thoughts as she received her letter from her dearest friend Hotaru who moved to Japan, Tokyo for her education as a Photographer and in the process of selling her amazing inventions as well.

Mikan was infuriated that she received her Second letter since the 6 months she left. Yet she was happy as well that she hasn't forgotten her. What was on her mind was what Hotaru wrote to her.

_Mikan,_

_I guess you're angry with me lately for not replying to you sooner, But I've been really busy lately, don't worry baka I haven't forgotten you, Your too much of a loud clumsy idiot to forget easily. I know you won't accept it, but in the envelope you'll find money, I want you to come to Tokyo and find me, you can't live in that house anymore you'll just suffer more and more each day. I hope you make the right decision on this which can change your life style. Don't cry it makes you look uglier, Until then baka._

_Hotaru _

_I won't cry Hotaru, i haven't cried since then.._

**Flashback**

"_Otto-san! Please stop it hurts!"_

_Her Drunk father who was grabbing the 6 year olds tiny arms raised her to meet his eye level _

"_You were a hic mistake! My life got hicruined ever since you came along,"_

_He spit on her and threw her against the wall hitting her head quite hard, He reached in his pocket and took out a knife_

"_Maybe my hic misery will end If you hic Outta da way!"_

_He approached the frightened girl slowly, but he stopped as something grabbed him from behind_

"_Please stop, Don't hurt my child!"_

" _Azumi! Don't get hic In my Way!"_

"_Onegai! Leave Mikan-chan alone!"_

"_okkasan" Mikan said as she struggle to get up_

"_If you won't listen to me then hic Fine!"_

_He grabbed a chunk of her hair lifted her up and stabbed her, in front of Mikan._

"_OKKASAN!!" Mikan cried_

_Her father looked at her _

"_that'll be you hic Next time" he said as he left the room _

_Mikan crawled next to her mother who was bleeding to death, _

"_Mi-ikan, i-i wanted to gi-give you thi-this" Her mother said as she tried to force out words in her painfully body, she opened her hands to revealing a necklace shaped as a golden heart with a beautiful border around it and the middle fancy Initials MS._

_Mikan who hasn't stop crying slowly took the necklace _

"_okkasan please, please don't leave me!"_

" _I-I love you Mikan" _

Mikan and Hotaru were friends since 4 years of age, that day when her dear mother died she ran to Hotaru's house crying her eyes out as she told her dreadful witness.  


" you look twice as ugly with tears, Your smile is what makes me feel special, so smile" That's what Hotaru said to her, and she'll never Forget those words So she hasn't cried since then.

She trusted Hotaru with everything and the day Hotaru announced she was moving, she was at the edge of crying until she remembered her mother's words.

"Crying gets you no where, A smile is best suited for your Face"

She thought a few times Of running away but something she never accomplished. She had lived in that house with her abusive and alcoholic father since time passed.

Her father was cruel, He would beat her for no apparent reason he refused to feed her and blamed her for her mother's death. Mikan has many Bruises covering her body, Most from her leg disappearing but many on her upper body area revealing new ones.

She didn't want to leave; she always thought that her father would change. Even though her father always comes home drunk and doing other reckless things, she didn't want to give up on hoping, but to see Hotaru again, was a chance she was thinking deeply about.

* * *

Well guys, here is my new Fanfic! I would hate to have a life like Mikan ne? And she so warm-hearted to think of her awful father like that! , haha well Please review guys!


	2. The new begining?

**

* * *

**

Hidden Identity

_A new beginning?_

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, Sadly I do not own Gakuen alice!

She raised her upper body up hugging her pillow.

Both her hand were placed on her head and rubbed her hands against her hair messing it up

"oooyyee! I'm so confused, What should I dooo, Okkasan?"

She said as she stared at the nearest table beside her staring at a Picture of her mother.

She stopped and her face looked serious

"I want to see Hotaru, demo.. I don't want to leave Ottosan, Im sure he will change.. Sooner" She plumbed back to her bed and sighed

She alertly got up her bed as she heard voices, she looked outside her window to see her father swaying himself in motion to get to the door, but he wasn't alone he was with another women. And wow did she look like a slut.

She had long blonde hair she was wearing heavy makeup, white slippers, and short white tube top dress. They made their way inside the house; Mikan quickly took The envelope containing the money and letter and ran to her closet.

A few moments later her father came in with the women

"So the little hic brats not here eh?"

The women walked over to the table where the picture was

_Oh no I forgot Okkasan!_

"Is this your wife? What a ugly old thing, She's not as pretty as me right? I bet your daughter is thrash looking too"

Mikan Ran out the closet to face them both who was startled

"You can talk about me all you like but don't ever, ever talk about my okkasan!"

The women held the Frame up which was quickly grabbed by her father

"Where the hell did you get hic this? "

"Your father is right; you are a hideous thing to look at"

Before Mikan can grab it He Threw the frame on the floor which shattered in many pieces took the picture and tore it up.

"NOO!"

He grabbed Mikans hair and harshly hit her head against the wall, leaving her forehead bleeding.

"You think you can hic hide from me?" He said as he kicked her stomach

"Why are you still living here? hic Leave already!" Was his final comment has he left the room along with the women.

The last two words her Father yelled out was still on her mind

_Leave already!_

_Ottosan doesn't want me, maybe its better.. if I leave_

That was the final thought until she drifted to unconsciousness.

Mikan woke up several hours later she took a glance at the floor where it was filled with broken glass and the pieces of her mother's pictures which was all scattered everywhere.

_The only picture of okkasan,.. is gone.. _

No matter how much she wanted to cry she didn't, she managed to get all her strength, She treated her injuries herself with her First Aid kit given to her by Hotaru.

She placed a bandage on her forehead but was hardly shown because her Bangs were covering it.

She grabbed her backpack and placed clothing, it fitted in her small bag since she didn't have much to bring along, Her First aid Kit, and her most sacred possession her mother's Piano book that contains many beautiful music.

Her mother was a fabulous pianist but she gave up her dream when she had Mikan, which she never regretted at all because Mikan was the best thing she would ask for.

When Mikan was little she always sang along with her mother's piano, Mikan had such a remarkable voice that would make anyone die just to listen to her.

She closed her bag and place it on her back. She took the envelope containing Hotaru's money and letter, and carefully holding it.

Mikan glanced at the time reading 1:27 am, She quietly opened her window and stepped out of her room to the roof.

She was used to this procedure many times its how she got her way to school, if she used the door downstairs her father would find her and beat her.

She leaped at the side of the rooftop and hung on a piece of branch and jumped down.

She was quite tired front her encounter from her father earlier, because of his abuse towards her Mikan has faced many health problems. She was a very athletic girl as well, although her health issue would be in the way for her many times.

* * *

She walked her way to the Train station she was a bit scared, it was dark the time you see perverts and dangerous people lurking around. She took a possible Safe and easy way trying to avoid anyone.

What took about probably a decade she finally arrived at the station.

She was set to begin her new life, in Tokyo.

Mikan stared at the window and hugged her backpack close against her chest. She was frightened, How was Tokyo going to be like?

_Hotaru, I get to see you again_, she thought and gave in a smile. She was terribly tired, she hasn't slept at all it was around 3:00am but she knew she couldn't trust anyone boarded on the train, she can get her bag stolen and she just can't afford to looser her mother's piano book. Her current environment was also terrible, The air was filled with smoke, dust, and the scent of strong perfume. Her health was dangerous and some point, to prevent from fainting or any of the sort she needed plenty of sleep, Relaxation, and of course a clean environment.

Her surroundings were filled with Stupidity of men drunk, and frightened women and children. Mikan continued to stare at the window until she heard someone crying for help.

She found a spot to hide her bag in a safe spot making sure it won't be seen and got up walking towards the situation. She locked eyes on the three guys verbally harassing a young girl.

" come one, Will make sure you'll have fun" One of them said as he grabbed her hand

"NOO! Let me gO!!" The girl said pounding on the guy

"let her go"

The three guys looked around and saw Mikan standing there with her hands crossed around her chest giving a serious look.

"haha you must be keeding mee , you just a girl what are you gonna doo?"

"but, your kinda cuutee"

"Well take you instead" All the guys had one comment and a Seductive smile which would makes you puke

She had a nervous look in her face and backed away slowly, one of the guys came and grabbed both of her arms

"Don't TOUCH ME!"  
" Let me go!"

"you sure are feisty"

"we like that" One of them said smirking

Then all of the sudden they see a hand on the guys hands crushing them releasing Mikan.

"I don't think you should be picking on such beautiful ladies"

Mikan looked up to his savoir, He looked roughly 2 years older than her, he has red spiky hair, he was Wearing a Sleeveless top revelling his muscular arms and had what seemed to be black chocker on this left arm, at the top , all in all, he looked quite handsome.

"Im not here to cause trouble but if you don't leave, then I'm sure what I'm going to do, I won't regret" He said with a smirk

The three men hesitated for a second They examined him Giving a dirty look and then left. Mikan's hero then turned around and asked

"Are you okay?"

"H-hai"

"arigato" Mikan said and bowed her head

He smiled

"Don't worry about it, But you should be careful"

"Where your stop on this train?"

" um, t-tokyo, Tokyo Japan how about you?" Mikan asked out of curiosity, it would be nice to have such a nice person go the same place as her.

"I'm going to Hong Kong, China"

"oh.." She replied in disappointment

"but its only for Business, then shortly after that, Im coming to Tokyo my Family currently moved there"

Mikan beamed up

"Really?!"

He chuckled " yupp, maybe I'll see you sometime"

"By the way I'm Kisho Li " He said as he extended his hand,

" I'm Sakura, Mikan Sakura" She smiled and replied shaking his hand,

_Such a lively smile _

"you know its pretty late, You should get some sleep, well meet again Sakura Mikan, Ja" He gave in a single wave and a wink and With that Kisho left.

_Kisho Li.. I hope we meet again _Mikan smiled at the thought until the girl that was harassed earlier approached her

"Arigoto, for saving me" She said as she bowed

"no no, Its all right, I'm glad your okay" Mikan smiled and Went to her seat, she took out her bag and hugged it like a pillow until she drifted into a light sleep.

_Now Arriving at Tokyo Japan, Passengers please Prepare your departure, I repeat Now arriving at Tokyo Japan! _

Mikan stirred abit,

_That's my stop! _She got up and ran to the door, outside her step her could feel the warm welcoming breeze that lifter her pigtails to the side. She continued walking towards the road which she had no idea where it lead, she felt a bit lightheaded because of her surroundings in the train.

Hoping she would not faint, She continued on. What seemed like forever from walking she decide to rest, she was having a bit trouble breathing, her breathing wasn't normal, She was so clueless, She should've thought of something smart before coming all the way here, now where was she suppose to sleep? Mikan sighed in defeat of stupidity. She encouraged herself to continue walking, Lost in her thoughts she bumped into a certain someone.

"Watch were your going you ugly old hag"

* * *

Alright guys that is for this chapter! I need your help! Does anyone know what you call, umm something when you faint often times? And breathing issues, I need a name for that in Medical terms,

Please help me out! And remember to Review! Thanks!


	3. The jerk

**Hidden Identity**

_The jerk_

* * *

"Watch were your going you ugly old hag"

She looked up to see the rude behaviour of the person who just referred to her as a ugly old hag. The first thing Mikan notice was his Crimson eyes, but he wasn't the only one there.

"What the hell is YOUR problem, it was an accident!"

The Boy raised one of his eyebrows She was defiantly no fan girl of his.

"Watch Your mouth, Don't talk to Nastume-Sama like that!"

"Nastu who? "

This girl must've been hit by a rock or something to never hear of Natsume. He was well known to everyone as the richest, hottest and not to mention the "Bad boy type" of them all.

"Its NA TSU ME!" One of them said stretching out the syllables of his name.

"You should be grateful that Natsume even Noticed you there!"

"Now apologize and bow down to Nastume-sama!"

Mikan was angry, She's new this city and already she's run into bad mouthed people! Is this how all the people were like in Tokyo?

"Actually I'm pretty Unlucky that he DID noticed me, Then i would have never met him in the first place, and what bow down to this jerk? You must be out of your mind!"

God, Natsume wanted to burn this girl, in fact that wasn't a bad idea at all. He raised his arm knowing what the members are going to do were all prepared to watch a little girl burn in ashes.

"Natsume, Stop, she doesn't know better!" A attractive blonde hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes pleaded.

Natsume stubborn enough didn't listen he snapped his fingers expected the girl in front of him to scream and cry for forgiveness as her hair lit on fire, but unexpectedly nothing happened.

_What the.. ?_

Not only was Natsume in shock but the other members were too, they were sure that some part of her was suppose to be on fire by now, but nothing.

Mikan being impatient on their remarks decide to say something.

"Thanks a lot you just ruined my day" And that last comment not wanting to cause any more trouble Mikan Stomped away and vanished.

"What a rude little twerp!"

"She's the first girl to talk to us like that"

" I'm sure she was suppose to burn"

"do you think she's an Alice?"

Natsume who was quiet finally spoke "what an interesting girl"

They all looked at Natsume that was the first time he was interested in a girl

"grr the Nerves of that guy!"

"bow down to Natsume sama! Mikan said imitating the guys in a high squeaky voice. All through her walk she pondered on how much of jerks she met she hasn't noticed anything. She stopped slowly and froze not moving at all her eyes were shocked. What she didn't notice was she was standing in front of many guys with motorcycles with confused looks facing the brunette

"What the hell is a girl doing here?"

"What a cutie"

" heh we can sure have fun with her"

All the guys seem to have comments to say but the last comment blew her off.

"What the hell do you think I am ? Some TOY?!" She gasped and covered her mouth quickly, maybe hyping up in front of many of these guys is so smart.

"sheesh what a temper problem"

" my type of gyal!"

The one in the middle who appears to be the leader, approached Mikan, Subconsciously take a couple steps back. He was a bit tall, he was wearing dark baggy jeans and a black vest matching with his black hair yet he had a kind expression on his face.

"gomen, I hope my teammates didn't frighten you, there just kidding around" At this he was happily staring at Mikan as concentrating on something

_It's not working.. This girl_

Mikan sweat dropped and sighed _I thought they were gonna rape me!_

"Well nice to meet you Im—"  
He didn't complete his sentence as someone cut him off.

"Oy, Shiro" they all turned to look, as saw Natsume and his group.

"ahh, Cousin so nice to meet you again"

"You mean your related to THIS JERK?!" Mikan squealed

Shiro Looked at Mikan, and then Natsume. He was surprised Natsume didn't seem to react at all, if anyone even a girl spoke to him like that they would surely burn.

I guess you met polka dots here

"Polka- dots?" Everyone around asked in confusion

"Po-lka- dots?" Mikan said out in confusion in a couple of seconds Mikans jaw fell, her fist curled up and shouted:

"you– YOU BAKA HENTAI!"

" I think your a bit to old for polka dots" Natsume stated coolly with his hands in his pockets.

"Na-Natsume, that isn't nice" Shiro said nervously laughing

"YEAH! You Perverted bas—" Mikan couldn't complete her sentence,

_D-damn not now!_

But Mikan gave up and fainted, she was rocked forwards in time for Natsume to catch her.**

* * *

** Sorry i haven't been able to Update sooner, But I'm really busy With school lately, I'm having a 4 day holiday but after that's over I predict to update and least once a week instead of 2 -3 days like before. Gomen!

Authors note/


	4. The United Reunion

**Hidden Identity**

_The United Reunion_

* * *

"oy little girl wake up" Natsume repeadly asking and shaking Mkan. Shiro bent down to Natsume and Mikan's level

"She doesn't seem to healthy, She looks pale.." Shiro said in a worried voice

" Natsume Let's go take her to the hospital!"

" Ruka, You know I hate the hospitals, this girl will be staying at my house"

" Na- Nastume"

" Theres something, about this girl.. I used my Alice on her and it didn't work for some reason" Shiro stated

" wh- What! Shiro sama's** female Pheromone** FAILED?"

"That's impossible! Maybe she's just a guy"

Shiro laughed at the last comment

"no that's not it, there's something else to this girl"

_So it wasn't only me _Natsume thought , he's definitely going to find out more about this girl.

* * *

Mikan slowly opened her eyes she got up with her elbows supporting her on the big king size bed she was on. She seemed to be in a big room which had red carpet, A TV set in front of the bed, about 1 or 2 paintings of beautiful scenery, and a big large window beside her revealing the sun rays that shone in her face.  
_Where am I?_ Mikan heard footsteps approaching and quickly plopped her head on the pillow pretending to still be sleeping.

"She's still sleeping huh?" She heard a voice say although she can't see him, she can recognize his voice.

_Natsume_

"I wonder if Sakura-chan has a home" She heard another voice, but his voice seemed to be kind and gentle

"Sakura?"

"Hai, her name is Mikan Sakura, I didn't mean to be nosey or anything but I searched through her bag to bring her back home"

_He, he WENT THROUGH MY BAG?! The jer--_

"and.?"

" Clothes, first aid kit, and books"

" I guess she's a runaway"

" I guess, But Natsume do you really plan on keeping her here, It the weekend and we have to go back to school?"

" Ruka, I'm going out with Akira, well talk about his later"

"geez Natsume your still going out with her?"

But Natsume already left, Ruka approached Mikan he blushed at her sleeping figure, she sure was cute.

" Don't worry Sakura chan , well figure something out" After that last comment Ruka left the room, Mikan then again got up.

" I can't stay here, Who knows what they'll do to me! Mikan panicked until she glanced at the desk beside her which at the top magazines were found. She peeked through a few and one look at a certain magazine Mikan's eyes widen.

"_TOKYOTODAY!"_ But the one sentence caught her most attention

_New Inventions being released from none other HOTARU IMAI!"_

Mikan Flipped through the pages quickly reading about Hotaru.

" Brilliant 16 year old Hotaru Imai has yet to release her information on her newest inventions. To get further information and buy one of the talented genius' Inventions please contact her or visit the Imai Co Located on 1459 cherry blossom Street." Mikan quickly ripped out the paper, grabbed her bag and was now prepared to run out the door.

_Wait, I should thank them but They will surely ask me with tons of questions ..what to do.. _

Mikan searched the room until she found a paper and pen and wrote a note regarding her thanks.

Mikan slightly turned

_THE WINDOW! _She opened the window and slowly stepped out, However she wasn't scared as she was used to this many times it wouldn't be a problem as there were Plenty of trees nearby for her to hang and jump off of.

She carefully got down and ran through the side fences not to be caught by the guards by going through the front. She ran as fast as she could to her destination place. As she sprint continued she couldn't help but shed a few tears knowing she would be reunited with her beloved friend once more.

_Cherry blossom Street.. Hotaru wait for me, I get to see you again._

* * *

"Ruka! The meal is ready!" Said the smiling Girl handing him a Tray of Soup, along with Crackers, a glass of Lemonade, and a Single flower in a vase with water.

Ruka chuckled

"Aoi chan, you're so extra"

Aoi giggled

"well of course! I want her to be well! A cute girl like her Shouldn't be Ill like that!, I want to meet her soon, so I hope she get better soon!"

"I'm sure she will appreciate your meal, well then I'll give this to her" Ruka smiled and went up stairs and approached the room where Mikan was currently resting in .. or so he thought. He opened the door and gasped.

"S-sakura chan!"

He walked in to see an empty bed with messy sheets and an open window letting the wind in. Ruka placed the Tray on the nearest table and approached the bed.

"She's, gone.." He sadly said. Honestly Ruka was looking forward to getting to know Mikan better and he can feel that Natsume was too. Ruka sulking in his mind then noticed a little piece folded paper. He picked it up and unfolded it to see a note inside. He read out loud:

_I'm sorry to leave all of the sudden without personally thanking you all, But there is something I must do. I really do thank you.  
Mikan_

How was he going to explain to Natsume? He reached into his pocket for his Cell phone and nervously dialled the number.

"_Ruka what is it"_

"Um well Natsume you see..."

"_Ruka, Your bothering me, If you have something to say, Say it or I'm going to hang up"_

Ruka took a deep breath before he began to speak

"I brought in food for Sakura chan and when I came she was .. Gone..."

"_..." _

"Natsume?"

"Hello, Natsume!"

" Natsu- " But the line was cut, Ruka sighed

_Damn that Ruka! _Natsume thought clearly pissed off

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ask the girl in front of Natsume enjoying her expensive bought Meal.

"Nothing" he replied emotionally.

Mikan was tired, she was asking for directions all day and all the folks in Tokyo seem to give her different routes, But without failing she decided to try once more, she searched for a kinder expression on a person to ask, she approached old couple walking holding hands.

" konban wa! (Good evening)" Said the cheerful girl

"Konban wa" Greet both the elderly

"Ano, I was wondering If you would help me out a bit?"

"Of course anything for a Kawai girl like you"

Mikan blushed at the statement and Continued to smile and asked "Do you by chance know where Imai Cooperation is? It appears to be located somewhere called Cherry blossom street "

"Ahh, The Street brings back wonderful memories"

"Do you remember dear the festival that was there?"

"Ahh yes, how can i forget? Our first date!"

"It was love at first Sight, was it not?" They both went on about their date and the scenery set to a pink background with hearts floating as the couple locked hands and gazed at each other's eyes still rambling about their memory.

Then they turn back to Mikan and happily answered her questions

" Your aren't too far from there, You have to go straight down this road and then turn right Imai co will be in front of Blossom Park. "

Mikan beamed up and hugged them both

"Arigato Obaa san and Ojii san!" and Mikan ran off

"What an energetic girl" They both smiled.

Mikan ran as fast as she could, knowing that she was nearby already, Minutes past as she dropped to her knees panting heavily. She looked up to catch the name _IMAI CO._ She smiled and ran inside pass the front desk only to be stopped by the lady there.

"Excuse me you cannot go pass if you do not have an appointment"  
"But I'm one of Hotaru's Best friends!"

The lady rolled her eyes, hardly believing the story

"I'm sorry miss, But you have to make an appointment"  
The frustrated Mikan didn't listen thought, She ran upstairs

"h- Hey wait! Come back! "The lady sighed as she pressed the button beside her calling for backup.

Mikan ran until she stopped at the very last panting as she walked she opened the door only to be held by to giant men.

"NO Stop! I have to see Hotaru"

"If you don't have appointment you can't be here"

"I have to have an appointment to see my own BEST FRIEND?!" The bickering between Little Mikan and the two giants went on until someone interrupted them.

"What all the noise here! I'm trying to work!" The two guards immediately released the girl in their hands and bowed down,

"Gomen, But there is someone that requests to see you, she claims to be your best friend" She emotionless girl peeked down and her eyes widened she continues to stare at the brunette who was on the floor rubbing her butt from the painful drop until she glanced up as unexpected tears streamed down her face and jumped on her beloved.

"HOTARU!"

"Mikan"

After moments of crying and explaining Mikan finally settled down.

"I didn't expect you to come to Tokyo, but I'm glad you did"

"Hotaru"

Hotaru carefully eyeing her down

"I guess he still hits you"

Mikan avoided her eyes and slowly nodded her head  
"but Hotaru I'm so happy for you! You have your own Company, and you're mentioned in the articles' and everything!"

She nodded her head,

"This is my father's company, I only take over on the weekends, or when I have breaks"

Mikan looked at her in confusion

"I go to a boarding school Baka"

"a – a boarding school!, So that means I won't see you again for a while!" Mikan cried out in teary eyes.

"You will, because You're going there as well"

Mikan blinked A few times

Hotaru Sighed at Mikan's density

"You're a real Baka; You expect to just live here with no education?"

"Uh well no but.."

"The school I go to is Alice academy, it's a boarding school for both genders and Alice's, You can learn your specialties there, Music and cooking" Hotaru added emotionlessly

"You mean I can really learn music there! Wait, what's an Alice... ?"

"People with special gifts Known as Alice, since you're an idiot and you cannot understand Ill simply put it to your baka terms "People. With. Super. Powers."

Hotaru said emphasizing on the last 4 words

"Super powers!"

"You mean You have Powers!, And that means I Have POWER TOO!" Mikans eyes glittered and face Hotaru, "what kind of powers do I have?!"

"I have the inventor Alice and you have the Nullification"

"What's that?"

"It nullifies other Alices, So you won't be able to get hurt but you have to master it"

"Oh.. Ne Hotaru, How do you know what my Alice?"

"Someone told me"

"They told me you were coming so I registered you in 2 weeks ago"

"WWHHHHAATTTT!! I have a Stalker!!"

"The academy gave us a Week of break, which means we have to go back to the academy in 3 days,"

"You look filthy, were going to clean you up and buy you new clothes"

"Wait, so that means I go to the academy now?"

Hotaru nodded

"But..."

"but..?" Mikan mimicked Hotaru

"there are no spots left available for Females.. This means you have to cross dress and act like a male"

**Authors note/ : **hehe well I know it's pretty stupid to have Shiro the leader of a gang with an Alice like Female pheromone ,( think of it this way he can get Any girl he wants!) but please bear with me! Let's say he's excellent in Martial arts? I didn't find a medical name for Mikans Condition yet but I'll explain it to you anyways. She will collapse when she is in a non suitable environment ( such as Dust and Smoke ect.) and she will also faint due to exhaustion and painful times. She gets sick easily as well. Don't hate me for making Mikan suffer Well i guess that's all I wanted to tell you. Don't forget to review !


	5. The Decision

**Hidden Identity**

_The Decision_

* * *

"There are no spots left available for Females... This means you have to cross dress and act like a male"

Mikan stared at her best friend as if she was a freak not letting her eyes off of her. After a moment she burst into laughter.  
"Gomen Hotaru, I think I'm hearing things I thought you just said to go to school as a boy" Mikan say laughing at her own mistake

"Haha Stupid of me right?"

"No, You heard right" Hotaru said as she made contact and sipped her hot tea to avoid the face off a Frozen Mikan with large eyes and a jaw hanging all the way to 

the floor. Hotaru shook her head in belief and took out her baka gun which targeted Mikan.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan of course went flying across the other side of the room. She was covered in books and paper with her eyes spinning around "ooohh what a ... Nice little... birddyy" Leaving Hotaru Rolling her eyes

* * *

"Natsume, I'm really sorry!" the blonde boy pleaded his friend forgiveness

"I just went downstairs for a moment to get the food and when I came back she was gone!"

"Whatever" Natsume mumbled and walked away to his room.

"Oniichan's really mad isn't he?"

"I guess so..."

"Hmm, Maybe She goes to your school!"

Ruka shook his head "that's Impossible Aoi chan"

_But then again, she never got burned before... Maybe... it's possible she COULD be an Alice_

* * *

"You're kidding right! A BOY?!"

"Oh kami, what have I done to deserve this cruel fate" Mikan cried in waterfalls

"Remember this school specializes in everything, You can do anything you please there?"

"This is a special school that specializes in everything, embroidery, cooking, photographer, astrology, music..."

"T- That's true..." _This is such a stupid Idea! I have to be a Boy, Act like a boy, and sleep with boys! _Thinking this thought was making Mikan a little nausea,

"If you don't accept this, you will need to earn a high amount of money to attend to a college that specializes in Soccer and music, this school is free"

_Demo, This is such a good academy because its free and I can start singing again so I can feel okkason_, Mikan smiled at the thought as she held her necklace that her dear mother left her.

" demo, Hotaru I want to play soccer but I also want to Sing"

" you can't sing if you a boy because of your voice, But you can still play the Piano"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Mikan said with confidence

Hotaru nodded "Alright well need to go over a few things, but first well need to buy you some new clothes"

Mikan's eyes sparkled "REALLY? WERE GOING SHOPPING?" She squealed

After Hours of "Let's go there! And "Hotaru Look at that!" Buying accessories, jewellery, female Skirts, knee socks, Flats, blouses, baggy male pants, t shirts, both hoody and zip up sweaters, vests, and of course the most important prop of all was the **wig.**

The wig Mikan picked out was a messy brunette wig. To top it off Hotaru also advised her to buy contacts as well.

She bought in a pair which she wasn't even sure of the color, but it was a quite attractive, it had in-between of **G**oldish **a**mberish **b**rownish **y**ellowish. ( Since i Dont have a PROPER name, Ill call it Gaby? please bear with me 3)

After all that shopping Mikan and Hotaru went home, Hotaru introduced her home as well as her new room she also constructed Mikan that tomorrow would be there lessons on how to behave as a boy. Mikan lied on her bed with a large sheepish smile she never took off ever since she came back.

She never had an experience like this before as she never had money to spend. At first she felt bad and refused to buy anything until Hotaru hit her with the BAKA gun and told her that she had plenty of money from her inventions and that she shouldn't worry.

She was truly happy, wishing she would stay like this for ever she quickly fell asleep.

Morning quickly, Hotaru walked in Mikan's room to find her still sleeping drooling and hugging her pillow. "One strawberry caramel sprinkle sundae please" Mikan said as she began nibbling on her pillow.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and prepared to upload her BAKA gun. She aimed 5 times.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"HOTARUU!" Mikan cried rubbing her head,

"Why did you do that!"

"Get ready and meet me downstairs idiot"

After brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and getting ready Mikan found her way downstairs after 20 mins. She made her way to the kitchen Ate her breakfast that Hotaru prepared for her which was a plate of bacon, Omelette, hotdogs and a cup of freshly squeezed Orange juice. She ate her delicious breakfast and walked towards the living room where Hotaru was.

"And I thought the pig would cry for more"

"Hotaru!"

"Okay sits down and listen, this is important"

Judging by the tone of her voice Mikan could tell she was serious and decided to do as she says.

"When you attend to Alice academy, you will be sharing your room with four other males, so you need to know how to act"

"f-four?!"

BAKA BAKA

"ITAI!"

"I give you permission to talk, until then don't say a word" Hotaru said as an evil dark aura surrounds her.

Mikan sweat dropped, Hotaru sure is scary

"Now as a boy, this means you cannot act feminism like Screaming like a total idiot, and cannot dress like one. You have to always wear baggy clothing and specific colors preferably as black, white, red, or blue."

"You can't say such words as "kawai, meanie, ect."

"Don't leave your stuff around, like your "monthly" Supplies"

"You should hang out with males only"

"Demo, that means I can't hang out with Hotaru!"

"If you hang out with females everyone else will think you're either gay or a womanizer" (I'm sorry for those males that DO hang out with only females, this doesn't mean anything! It's just how it is in my weird school, so please do not feel offended!)

"You can go to the gym at school, but you cannot.do.gymastics."

A lighting struck Mikan she held her head as if she was going insane

"NOOOOOO!"

Her passion for Gymnastics on her free time was gone. Oh how she is going to miss stretching, flipping and holding the ball and twirling the ribbons everywhere.

She fell on the floor Crying, pounding and rolling around crying out it's not fair, it's not fair, over and over in chibi style.

Mikan was excellent in a lot of sports, soccer, Basketball, tennis, Badminton, Swimming, volleyball, even dodge ball but out of all her favourite one was gymnastics. Her weak athletic game would be skating and Baseball

As Hotaru was teaching Mikan about her lessons she couldn't help but wonder what she got herself into. She also took in plenty of notes. They were finally finished, as Hotaru was about to leave she handed over Mikan a piece of clothing. Mikan at first confused took it and unfolded to let out a gasp.

In her hands was a beautiful gymnastic suit, it was blue in color shinning in glitter, and a little frill added to the bottom.

"You may not be able to do gymnastics in the academy, before we go to the academy tomorrow, you can do gymnastics in the Tokyo gym we have a block from here."

"Hotaru" Mikan said tearing up

"Come here dummy" Mikan got up and leaped on Hotaru for a big hug.

* * *

"Natsume" Ruka knocked on his door. He didn't want Natsume to be mad, so he invited all the guys over for a Basketball game.

"Natsume I'm coming in" He opened the door to find Natsume lying down on his bed with earphones on both his ears, His eyes were closed and both his hands were over his head. He opened his eyes and took one earphone off.

"Natsume, were going to have a basketball game"

"Where?"

Ruka nodded

"Everyone, but were not playing here at your court, Tsubasa wants to go to **Tokyo gym**"

* * *

A/N: hmm now Mikan, AND Natsume's group is both going to Tokyo gym, what will happen next? 0.o

Please remember to **Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review Reveiw Review Review Review Review ! **


	6. The Unexpected Visitors

**Hidden Identity**

_The unexpected Visitors_

A/N: Okay well changed some parts abit, such as things like Instead of Mikan going to the academy to Sing, I decided it should be in alice academy for like Soccer or something, but don't worry she's going to still play the piano . Because well think about it, if she's going to be a boy she can use her beautiful voice to sing right? But don't worry she will sing in parts ) Sorry for the misunderstanding blame this stupid girl for having a dense head but anyways, Please enjoy and dont forget to REVIEW!!

* * *

"Everyone, but were not playing here, Tsubasa wants to go to **Tokyo gym**"

"No" Natsume simply said without thinking about it

"I'm not going to that rusty old gym where all the annoying fan girls are"

Ruka chuckled "that's Exactly WHY he wants to go"

"Whatever you guys go if you want"

"Natsume, come on, it'll be fun" Natsume stirred his body in the opposite direction not to be facing Ruka anymore.

"And plus Aoichan's birthday is coming up you have to buy a present"

_Tch, stupid Ruka _Natsume thought, He really didn't want to go where all girls will be flirting, and drooling girls all over him, but he DID in fact need to get his little sister a gift.

"Here we are" Hotaru said as she stopped in front of the tall structure in title _Tokyo gym_

"Hotaru are you sure, you can stay with me? Don't you have work you have to do?"

"I can do that later, I don't want to spend my time after looking for an idiot that's lost"

"Arigato Hotaru!" Mikan smiled

"Come on let's go!" Mikan shouted out in excitement, she grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran inside the gym

Moments after Mikan got changed into her sparkly blue suit with her Hair tied up in a high ponytail. Under her suit she was full white stockings, as she felt slightly uncomfortable with her Legs in full view.

Mikan was nervous, why? This wasn't a private gym used for only gymnastics. They were several divided up areas in this large gym. However this was only gym C. There were four gyms, in total all under the names of Gym A, Gym B, Gym C and last Gym D. Each gym contains two or three activities. Gym A contains Badminton, Tennis, and volleyball.

Gym B is mainly a Weight room and half of the gym is swimming as well. Gym D is where you can play Basketball and Soccer, and lastly where Mikan is at, gym C for Gymnastics, Ballet and Tap dancing.

It is generally open to everyone, but you must call ahead of time to occupy it.

She was nervous due to the fact that she wasn't the only one in the area, many other people here as well.

"You must be Sakura Mikan, Am I correct?"

Mikan turned around to see a woman who seemed to be in her thirties, she had her black hair neatly tied in a bun

"Y-yes"

"I am your teacher for today, well be beginning with some exercises"

"Hai!" Mikan answered back, and followed all the remarks her teacher spoke

"Natsume!" Tsubasa yelled out, as he passed the ball to him

Natsume took in a step and jumped with the ball flying out of his hands reaching towards the net. The ball circling around the net and finally went in.

Everyone approached Natsume and gave him praise and a high five for shooting in the final game point.

Natsume reached out for his Towel, so did the others as they were all sweating but that didn't stop them from everyone gawking over them even especially when you have a bunch of hot guys wearing sleeveless tops, Might I say more?

Natsume watched over in disgust as he saw even the other guys drooling over them, he never wanted to come. Damn if only Ruka didn't remind him that he needed to buy his little sister a present for her birthday then he could've been home sleeping at this moment.

"Alright guys, off to gym C!" Tsubasa announced

"Why gym C?" One asked

"Because that's the gym with all the Hot chicks, and they'll be wearing tight clothing doing twirls, and splits and flips and – "And this point Tsubasa was drooling

"You guys are idiots, I'm going"  
"Natsume, Just stay for a while" Ruka asked

"Oh yeah, didn't you guys say something about a brunette girl?" Tsubasa asked in curiosity, which had caught attention of Natsume and Ruka.

"Mikan Sakura, was it? What about her Tsubasa?" Ruka remarked wanted to know where he was mentioning her at this moment.

"Well-"Tsubasa went on "I heard there was this new girl that came in for gymnastics, and she was really talented"

"They said she was really cute and loved her brown eyes and long brunette hair"

Natsume who was now staring at him, wanted to know if his facts were true.

He didn't pay attention at the remark about the brunette hair as it could be common, but having both chocolate eyes and hair he only added up to one person.

He didn't know why he had the urge to see her again; he was never really attracted to females because they were all fake. Fake attitude, Fake appearances, fake everything.

Yet the only girl that dared stand up to him and raise her voice was this particular girl.

Ruka noticing the look on his best friends face, decided to break the silence

"Natsume Lets go check if it really is her"

"Why would I want to really see if it really is that stupid annoying girl?"

Ruka chuckled; His best friend really was good at hiding his true feelings

"Come on; well have plenty of time to get Aoichan a gift"

"Whatever"

Tsubasa Smiled,

"Off to Gym C!" tsubasa Raised his Fist in the air and marched his way to his destination with the crew following behind him.

Almost everyone stopped to take a glance at the young cheerful girl who was now jumping all over the place twisting and flipping around her torso freely with a ribbon in her hands. Everyone was amazed as well as the teacher, such talent for such a cute girl. Although the girls were envious as they found out that her talent and appearance leaked out to the members who are now occupying in the other gym areas came in to peek at this girl.

Although there jealousy was forgotten at the moment as they saw in a group of familiar males trying to make their way through a few people they quickly ran to them.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY NATSUME-SAMA"

"KYYAA! AND RUKA-SAMA TOO!"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

And so on with the remarks

Everyone rolled their eyes to see Tsubasa flirting with all the girls, Natsume however stopped to take a peek throughout the gym until his eyes widen in surprise.

_It is her, Andou was right_

"Natsume its Sakura-chan!" But for Ruka Natsume wasn't paying attention, instead he was fascinated at the stunts the girl pulled off.

Suddenly Tsubasa came in the picture

"Wow she IS pretty cute and really talented too"

"Natsume you don't mind right?" Tsubasa said grinning only to receive a glare from Natsume.

Tsubasa nervously laughed "Geez I'm just kidding, but if you don't go up there yourself, I am"

"What makes you think I'm interested?" Natsume grunted in Denial

"That was really fun!" Mikan said

"What did you think Hotaru? Was I good?"

"I suppose..." Hotaru replied not fixing her eyes on her, Instead she was taking pictures  
"what are you taking a pic-" Mikan turned back and froze with a horrified look on her face for a moment, and then raised a finger at specifically Natsume

"Its- it's the PERVERTED JERK!"

"We meet again Polka Dots panty girl" Natsume replied coolly

Mikan turned red in both embarrassment and anger

"My name is MIK AN, you Hentai!"

"So I see you guys met" A voice coming from behind Mikan, as the figure stepped out.

"I-imai-san!" Ruka

"What are you doing here?"

"ehhhh? You know them Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded

"They go to Alice academy like me"

"So that means they have Alice's or whatever right?"

She nodded once more

"COOL! So that means you guys have Like super powers right!" Mikan yelled out in curiosity with her hands clapped together in front of them

"Can I see, Can I see?" Mikan pleaded she was just too cute to ignore, but they had to refuse they couldn't possibly show her in a public area.

"Ah well sakura-chan – "

"Get lost stupid girl"

Mikan gave him an annoyed look

_Geez what a Conceited Jerk, He thinks he soo cool _

"Geez what a Conceited Jerk, He thinks he soo cool"

_Can't he be nice for once?_

"Can't he be nice for once?"

_Hey wait a minute I'm not saying this out loud..._

"Hey wait a minute I'm not saying this out loud..."

_This boy is reading my mind!!_

"This boy is reading my mind!!"

"Wahh! STOPPP IT!"

"Wait, if you know about Alices, does that mean you have an Alice?" One asked out in curiosity, the others waiting for an answer

"Well Hotaru sai—"

"No" Hotaru stated out simply

Though they received an answer they weren't fully convinced it was true, but however they let it slide.

"Oh that reminds me, Sakura-Chan why did you leave without telling us?" Ruka asked

"Ah, well you see...Um"

"Because who would stand being near a stupid bunny boy?" Hotaru simply add

Ruka shaked "Wha, what!"

"Haha.., "Mikan nervously laughed  
"Well I'm going to go change now" She said and dashed out the exit walking towards the changing room.

After Minutes of Bickering Mikan came back leaving all the boys blushing at her sight. She came in with her hair in two high pigtails, denim mini skirt, a light blue Halter top and blue slippers with green polka dots decorated it.

"You're so KAWAI! "Tsubasa screamed then he went on his on his knees grabbing her two hands

"A Lovely lady like you should be treated, how would you like me to take you to the finest restaurant in town?"

Ruka and Natsume who was hinting in a bit of jealousy decided one of them should step in

" what a great idea, Sakura chan I was just about to go help Natsume get a gift for his little sister would you like to come too?"

"You have a little sister??"

Mikan clasped her hand together

"I love kids, I want to meet her!"

"So you'll come?"

"No" Hotaru answered for Mikan

Everyone looked a bit disappointed even Mikan as she was hungry(In everyone I mean mainly Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume)

"Mikan-chan!" They all turned around to the unfamiliar voice

It was her gymnastics teacher; she approached Mikan and grasped both her hands

"You, my dear are excellent! You MUST come again!"

"I never dreamed to see such a day where I'd meet the perfect student!"

"I'm sorry but if you excuse us we have many things planned out for today" Hotaru said unexpectedly as she took Mikans hand and walked out the door leaving everyone else staring at their retreat.


	7. The Roommate

**Hidden Identity**

_The roommate_

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry for the last updates these days, I guess it was cause I have a gut feeling that no one enjoys this story anymore, I guess its cause less reviews? Who knows...? But yeah / Please enjoy, and Please **review,** Even the silent readers!!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Asked the bubbly teenager

"No"

"How about now?"

A vain appearing on the violet hair Knuckles as she gripped the steering wheel but remained calm

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

Hotaru took in her Fly swatter and slapped her on the head making her place wig out of place, and Mikan sinking down low car seat.

"Stop asking me Baka, I'll tell you when we do"

"But I can't wait any loongerrr!" Mikan said as she got up adjusting her Wig.

"This wig is so itchy! And I HATE THESE contacts, they burn!" Mikan said whining

"Mikan..." Hotaru mumbles her name in a serious voice

Noticing the firm voice she kept quiet, until she saw Hotaru extending her hand towards her, she opened her palm to see a large Sky blue rock. She slowly reached in and took it admiring the smooth texture.

"What is it?" She asked in curiosity

"That's called an Alice stone; this particular Alice is the Barrier Alice"

"If anyone asks, what your Alice is, I want you to tell them that you have the Barrier Alice"

"Demo, I thought you said I had the Nullification Alice?"

"You do, But the Nullification Alice is very rare in our School so you see If they find out that you have one then they're going to put you in a dark room where you have to work each day until your hair falls out "

Hotaru said secretly hoping that the cross dresser beside it would by it.

"And you can never play the piano, sing or ever **see me again**"

That got her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Mikan screamed like a maniac pulling her hair out variously shaking her head as well.

_If they find out she has the Nullification Alice, They'll Find out about her Steal copy and Erase as well, Then those bastards will make her train to help them out and put her in a dangerous situation_

**FLASHBACK **

"Imai-san you have a phone call on line 1" A voice buzzed in from my PA

"Hai, Arigato" She responded as a pressed the button, Hotaru reached for the phone hoping the call would end soon

"_Imai Hotaru"_ A kind firm voice was heard on the other end of the line

"_I want you to register Sakura Mikan in Gakuen Alice academy"_

Hotaru's eyes widen why would they want her friend Mikan to attend there? She doesn't even have an Alice! She's not even in Tokyo

"_You see Mikan Sakura has rare Alice's, - Nullification, Steal, Erase and Copy"_

"_If she stays in the outside world for any longer she will already be in a dangerous situation" _

Hotaru's mouth went dry she couldn't force herself to speak

But the person still continued

"_She will be arriving to Tokyo within at least 2-3 weeks in time"_

There was silence, neither of them spoke Hotaru just couldn't. However after some moment the other person decided to break it and end the convo.

"_Take care of her"_ The voice said as they hung up

Hotaru slumped down, can she trust this person?

"Mikan..."

**End of Flashback**

She took a glance at the panicking Mikan

"So understand? Don't tell one soul of your nullification or ill hunt you down and kill you" Hotaru said in a do-as-I-say look

"I want to see Hotaru everyday! So I'll do it!"

A small smile Crept up his lips, she has been through too much already and she didn't want her to start again.

"So have you thought of a male name?" Hotaru asked, she wanted to make sure now so when they arrive she wouldn't be stupid enough to blurt out her own real name.

"Umm" Mikan said as she placed her finger to the corner of her chin her eyes wondering up, only to make herself look adorable

"Hows, Hikaru Kinomoto?"

"Good..." She mumbled

"Baka" Mikan stirred her head to her friend

"Were here... Gakuen Alice Academy"

Mikan beamed up "Honto?!" Her head whipped to the glass window pressing her nose against it with both her hands up as well giving in an amazement look as she laid eyes on a huge large building.

"Sugoi..." She whispered loud enough to hear

Hotaru slowly parked in an empty slot, they both got out of the car carrying their luggage. Hotaru was about to leave but Mikan begged her to stay and show her to her dorm giving her the puppy eyes, Hotaru couldn't say no.

They both made their way to the boys section of the building,

"Mikan, you have to act how I taught you to, or they'll will suspect--" Hotaru stopped noticing her friend wasn't paying attention.

Sadly to Hotaru, Mikan was in her own world apparently every little thing amused her, Instead of listening to her intelligent friend she was awning over everything.

Hotaru showed Mikan her room according to her paper, to find a Large Room, filled with a tiny Kitchen, a large Television Set,a sofa infront of the television a Study table in front of the window, there were also 2 doors although they were not as close set to eachother. There was a nother door on the right hand side.

Hotaru already explained to her that each door leads to her own bedroom, and on the right hand side that door was the washroom that she will be sharing with her roomate.

"SUGOI, SUGOI, SUGOI—"Mikan couldn't finish her sentence as someone cut her off

"Can you shut up? What are you doing in my room anyways?"

She turned around and laid her wide eyes on her friends from before, a crimson eyes boy and his companion.

She pointed her finger at him

"It-it-it's YOU!"

"Have I meet you before?"

Mikan gulped, she forgot she was in disguise

"Uhm n-no, I just heard of you... I'm surprised you're in my room, hehe..." Mikan nervously said hoping he would by it. She looked around the room, to only find Hotaru gone.

_NOOO, SHE LEFT!! HOTARUUU! _Mikan screamed in her head

"I'm always with Ruka, So you "He glared at her

"Hm?" Mikan replied back

"Get out"

"WH-WHAT?!"

"Natsume, Its okay He's new here, and I'll be in the room beside you with Shiro, " Ruka gently stated

Natsume growled "You better stay out of my way" He said as he walked out not long to gesture Ruka to tag along.

_I CANT BELIVE IM WITH THAT PERVERTED CONCEITED JERK!!_

Mikan picked out a random room and made her way to it, she glanced at the clock

_Class is almost starting.. a small nap won't hurt_

She sat on her bed deciding to take a little nap, slowly she drifted to sleep, and unaware of the time passed as classes were soon to start.

* * *

A/N: Well nothing much to say, but hurrah! Mikan and Natsume are roommates! Too bad they won't have romantic scenes, cause Mikan is disguised as Hikaru, or will they? Haha that's for you to keep reading and yes I did get the name "kinomoto" From card captor Sakura. Anyways please REVIEW!!


End file.
